


The Odds Are Against Your Favour

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a little piece of shit, Alternate Universe - College AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lafayette loves Jamilton way too much, M/M, Thomas is a cheater, Thomas just really loves Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: Lafayette made the mistake in making a bet with Thomas Jefferson, which involves a certain small angry man





	

Alex and Thomas had been dating for a few weeks and it was completely hidden, it wasn't because they were ashamed of each other. It was more of what people think. Alex and Thomas together was completely baffling, and their relationship was straining with deep hatred so the feared that people may think that because now they have been daing it was unhealthy. 

It wasn't. Thomas had made a great impact on Alexander's life, making sure his significant other had enough food and sleep, made sure that Alexander knew what taking a break means, even if it means bribing him with sex. Alexander had also made an impact of Thomas life, helping him deal with his social anxiety and also teaching him how to cook food other than mac and cheese, for a guy who doesn't eat he can sure cook up great food. 

They benefit from each other and the pair was hopelessly infatuated with each other.

They also kept their relationship hidden because they were not prepared for the teasing from friends, especially their mutual friend Lafayette. The Frenchman had been teasing both of them about their love for each other for the past few months and if the Frenchman finds out he'll probably have a bigger ego than Thomas had, which was quite big.

They knew that their relationship was soon going to be discovered, but the pair didn't realise it would be at a college bonfire party near campus. It was a yearly thing and everyone was invited, hell even teachers were invited, it was a huge event and Alexander wanted to avoided it but he had persistent friends, who dragged him willingly or not.

Alexander didn't mind being there to have a good time, he was able to watch his friends get smashed in front of their favourite professor, George Washington. The only thing he hated was the lack of affection from Thomas was probably going to kill him. Thomas was there hanging around James and Aaron, stealing glances and smirks but that was about it. No tight hugs and feverish kisses. Alex would rather stay in his room to do some work to even binge watch his favourite show than go out and let Thomas mentally strip him with his eyes because he can't handle Alex's stunning beauty. 

But Alex was not the only one who noticed Thomas' stare. Lafayette always notices and was most definitely in one of his playful teasing moods to both parties. Lafayette was about to talk to his best friend but only to turn around as he watch Alex get whisked away by Eliza, claiming he needed to loosen up and have a dance with her. So the French student waltz over to his other friend, who seemed to be abandon by both Aaron and James.

"Thomas!" The accent flow out smoothly as Thomas panicked before getting pulled into a side hug from him, "I cannot help but notice but you're staring at mon petit ami, Alexander." He muses out with a smirk that made Thomas' eyes widen. 

"Alexander is quiet, how you say, the charmer?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "You're fluent in English, Laf, why must you always do this?" He questions, diverting the topic.

Lafayette pressed his finger against Jefferson's lips, "Sh, no changing topic."

"You're pissed wasted, Lafayette. Why don't we get you some water, yeah?" 

"No! What were we talking about?" Lafayette questions to himself before a lightbulb lit up metnally as he clicked his finger, "You were staring at Alexander!"

"Was not!" Thomas exclaimed, almost drowned against the blaring music, but only to watch Lafayette unsatisfied with the answer.

"Of course not, you were just, uh, stalking." Thomas went red as Lafayette was getting sober by the minute and he was in dire of a new drink, "I don't blame you, Alexander is quite the man. He's hardworking, intelligent and not to mention his amazing looks."

Thomas help back a snark and let out his deep breath, he hated how Lafayette talked about his boyfriend like that. 

"I bet you can't get Alexander to kiss you."

Thomas looked at him alarmingly, his eyes widen, "What? Are you insane? I don't even like Hamilton!" _Lies_ , "He's annoyingly bratty. Smells like new money, dresses up like fake royalty." _But Thomas loved him for that_. "I will not kiss that man!" _Lies._

"Sure, and I'm Spanish." Lafayette spoke dryly, loosening his grip against the Southerner. "I am betting fifty, mon ami, fifty dollars if you can get our petit ami to kiss you!"

Thomas sighs, "How am I, the guy that he hates the most, going to kiss him? May I mention again that he despises me greatly or has that slipped your mind?"

Lafeyetye barks out a laugh, "I'm sorry? What happened to you oh great Thomas Jefferson, mon ami you can't be serious." 

"I don't like you or your tone, Lafayette." Thomas grumbled before storming off to Alex's direction. 

Alex was alone, he had managed to slip away from Eliza , who was no where to be seen just like his friends who were also no where to be seen except Lafayette. Alexander brightens up when he seens Thomas swaggering over to him. Thomas had a smug look plastered over his face, thankfully Lafayette couldn't see it because Thomas was not losing fifty dollars.

"Hey you." Alexander greeted with a smile.

Thomas returned the smile, he spoke lowly so only Alexander could hear him, thankfully the music was loud enough to drown their conversation "I hope you're ready to come out to your friends." 

"I'm sorry what?"

"Our dearest Frenchie betted that I can't get you to kiss me," Thomas explained but a smirk came to his face, "I want to be fifty dollars richer and a frenchie to shut up about us." There was a pause, "I mean, I love you and our relationship is not based on fakeness. I have been dying to kiss you, so let me have the honour for satisfaction?"

Alexander was happy with the response and nodded, but he knew he wasn't going to get a kiss that quickly. Lafayette was watching them from the sidelines and Thomas had a plan formed in his mind.

"Great party, right?" Thomas questions loudly above the music so Lafayette could hear him.

"Yeah, definitely, bonfire last year was so bad, this year is so much better!" Alex responded just as loudly with a smile, he turns to look at all the drunk students and teachers.

"I agree, something makes this year better!" Thomas drawls out making Alexander look at him as he reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of Alex's face and softly brushed his thumb over his cheek. Alex went red at the sudden affection, he hadn't been dating Thomas that long and having his sudden affection and attention was still new to Alexander but he loved it.

Thomas leaned down slowly, but stops a few inches away from his lips waiting for Alexander to close the gap between them. Alexander could feel Thomas' hot breath against his cold skin, Alex smiles gently up at the taller man before bringing up his hand up to his neck allowing the smaller man to reach him. The touch of each others lips made each other melt with hunge. It was slow and passionate showing each other how much you both yearn for the kiss all night.

Both heard someone coughing and the two presumed it was their fellow French friend choking on his drink. Thomas smile through the kiss and Alexander follwed afterwards, pulling away from his lips the two turn their heads to see Lafayette confused, excited and shocked about the whole ordeal. The two have seen Lafayette be a lot of things but shocing the man was a new level and the pair took a great amusement of his expression.

The pair walked to him, hands clasped within each other with grips so tight as of they were afraid that they could get larted at any moment.

"What the fu-How?" Lafayette resorted himself to questioning everything, his brown eyes still widen in shock at the scene, his eyes wandered stopping at the hands. Looking up at the two for an explanation.

"We, uh, Thomas and I have been dating." Alex explained before blushing red as Thomas beamed proudly, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, "For maybe three months?"

"You, ah, motherfucker!" Lafayette shouted, "Three months and you didn't bother telling moi? You know how long I have been trying to get you two together and this is how you treat me? I need more drink."

"Relax Laf, we haven't told anyone because we didn't know what people would think of us. You were going to be the first on to find out anyway." Alex tried to cool down his best friend.

"Oh casse-toi!" Lafayette muttered, "I can't be dealing with both your bullshit."

"This isn't bullshit, Laf." Thomas says, slinging an arm over his shoulder, "Alex and I are in a relationship, a happy one! But I believe you owe me money."

Alexander glared at his boyfriend who looked at him innocently, Lafayette looked at him in disbelief.

"You cheated! If I had only known that you two had been dating then I wouldn't been loosing money!" He grumbled before rummaging through his pocket and handing Thomas money before realisation hits him, "Wait, I'm getting rich tonight! I'm getting 120 dollars from our amis, we better against whether you guys will get together."

"Why are we getting betted against?" Alexander questions as Thomas shrugs.

"Thank you!" Lafayette kisses their cheeks, "I'm leaving now, I don't want to see your betraying face till tomorrow!" He scampering away to gather his money.

Alexander laughs as Thomas pulls him into another passionate kiss. Alex chuckled when parted and saw how in Thomas' eyes dances with so much adoration and happiness, Alex couldn't help but so feel the butterflies that still exist in his stomach fly with content.

"That went better than expected." Alex commented, amusingly as Thomas hums agreeing.

"You know I love you, Alex?" Thomas murmurs out, his forehead against Alex's while staring deeply into his rich brown eyes and can't help but fall in love with him, "I mean, I love you so much. Our love is not about bets or materialism, I love you because of you and no one has made me felt like this but you Alexander." Thomas smiles, "I just love you."

"I know Thomas," Alexander spoke softly, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> TJeffs and AHam needs more cute affectionate fics about them because I live for them!
> 
> Feedback is always a great help! Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes please, it's like 2:30 am when I wrote this.


End file.
